


So We'll Go

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Arya is ready to leave Winterfell, but will Jon be the reason she stays?Jon x Arya





	So We'll Go

The war had been one. The Knight King and White Walkers vanquished. The realm once again finding itself with something that many believed was lost long ago. Hope. Hope for a brighter future. But as those who fought for the ability to bring hope knew more than anyone; those who fought in the shadows to bring this peace didn’t belong in the new era.  
Arya’s stormy grey eyes scanned the skyline beyond the window of the empty tower that had come to be her refuge since returning to Winterfell. She knew in her heart of hearts that her return wasn’t permanent. So much has changed, she has changed. The walls of the old castle didn’t feel warm. The haunting echoes of her family’s happiness were pale imitations of the real thing.  
She smirked to herself. There would always be a Stark in Winterfell. Jon Snow… Jon Targaryen… Jon. He was King of the North. Even when the houses of the North learned of his true parentage it changed nothing. He had won their loyalty through his actions, he was the rightful ruler of the North. At least that’s what they all believed. Arya believed different.  
Jon was meant for the Iron Throne. As much as she appreciated the new Queen’s… intentions. History has a cruel way of repeating itself. But Jon simply said no. Even though he is the rightful ruler, he’s so much more than that. He’s Jon, the noblest, kindest, and caring man in the world.  
A painful smile spread across Arya’s lips as a single tear fell down her cheek. She didn’t regret her plan. She would sneak away without saying goodbye. Because, even though she could handle Sansa and Bran. One look from Jon would destroy any resolve that she had.  
The sound of footfall behind her caused her to draw a hand to Needle. She spun on her foot ready to check whoever came to disturb her thoughts. Once her senses took in the person before her, her entire guard fell. Before her stood the man, who brought both peace and pain to her guarded heart.  
A single word escaped her lips, “Jon.”  
He stared at her with stormy grey eyes so like her own.  
“Planning on leaving without even saying goodbye aye?”  
Arya’s usually cool gaze broke as she looked away, “It’s easier this way. You know Sansa, she’ll fight me tooth and nail… Bran will probably give me some vision that I’ll be coming back, and you…”  
Jon stepped forward his eyes softening, “What about me?”  
Arya met his eyes once again and gulped, trying to find the words.  
“You’d just look at me, and I…”  
Jon closed the distance, “And, what Arya?”  
She smiled broken heartedly, “And, I wouldn’t be able to leave.”  
Jon gently brought his calloused hand to cup her cheek, “Why wouldn’t you be able to leave?”  
Arya searched his eyes, “Because I love you Jon, more than anything in the wor…”  
Arya’s words were cut off as Jon pressed his lips softly against her own. Arya’s eyes fluttered close as they kissed. Arya’s arms coming to wrap around his neck. She stood on her tip toes to meet him half way. As they kissed Arya felt her resolve flood away, filled now with warmth and love.  
When they pulled back for air Jon stared at her lovingly.  
Jon spoke with a soft but serious tone, “So we’ll go.”  
Arya raised an eyebrow, “We?”  
Jon smiled happily, “I already spoke to Sansa and my bannermen, Sansa is Queen of the North.”  
Arya looked shocked, “Jon! You can’t just give up the thrown!”  
Jon rolled his eyes, “I didn’t give it up, I simply passed it along to the rightful Stark.”  
Arya searched his gaze as he spoke, “Arya… we deserve happiness too… And, you’re my happiness.”  
Arya’s eyes began to water, “And, I love you too Arya.”  
Arya smiled, truly, and really smiled, “So then… we’ll go.”


End file.
